


Good Morning, Shitlordia!

by yodepalma



Series: Schmoopfest 2016 [14]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Mornings, Schmoop, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma
Summary: Shitlords in love. It's a good morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration: http://edwardsroy.tumblr.com/post/153265767240/edroy-shitlords-i-cant-sleep
> 
> And a lovely combination of insomnia and sleep deprivation. Because last week was ~insomnia week~ (and it's slowly turning into a solid two weeks of it, just for the lulz).

Roy loved Ed, he really did, but he was starting to think that his lover should be banned from mornings. At some point between his cuddly just woken up stage (relatively cuddly, for Ed anyway) and his post-homicidal just had coffee stage, the little spitfire turned into some sort of raging angry beast. And it was all focused on Roy, the only person around for him to yell at.

Take this very morning for instance. Roy had no idea what had set Ed off this time; perhaps Roy had used too much of the hot water in the shower, or maybe he was just drinking his coffee too loudly. Maybe it wasn't anything to do with Roy at all. Sometimes the slant of the sunlight in Ed's eyes seemed to be enough to set his anger from quiet grumbling to a full-on rant that inevitably listed every single fault Roy had, and every way he'd slighted Ed in the previous twenty-four hours.

It was exhausting, and Roy had barely gotten any sleep. Ed knew this. Ed had been woken up by the nightmare, and he'd been lovely in the middle of the night, but this _morning_.

Roy eyed the milk carton sitting innocently on the table between them. He shouldn't. He definitely, absolutely shouldn't, especially if he wanted any chance at having a moment of peace before he got to work that morning. But it was so extraordinarily tempting....

Fuck it. It was too early for rational decisions. He could regret this later.

Ed's voice cut off mid-word as Roy unceremoniously dumped a healthy splash of milk in Ed's coffee. Roy smiled meanly into his flabbergasted expression, inhaled with satisfaction, and gently put the carton down. Then, just to make what he'd done as annoying as possible, he picked up Ed's discarded spoon and gave the coffee a good stir.

He hadn't seen Ed explode so spectacularly in _years_. The annoyance that had been slowly building in his chest all morning faded entirely, and he sipped peacefully at his own cup as he enjoyed the show of red-faced flailing. Ed was so much easier to handle when Roy had actually done something to deserve his ire.


End file.
